


Speaking For The Dead: Severus Snape

by j99450



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Speaking for the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/pseuds/j99450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Speaking for the Dead for Severus Snape.  Small bits of fannon and headcanon included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking For The Dead: Severus Snape

  
Severus Tobias Snape; Potions Master, Slytherin, Headmaster, Redeemed Death-Eater. He was all of these and more. While few would call him a kind man he was not always this way. Born an unwanted child to a witch from and old Pure-Blood family and a Muggle mill-worker his early childhood was far from pleasant or ideal until he met a young witch named Lily Potter nee Evans who became his first and possibly only true friend on the local playground one day. This friendship would change the course of his and many others lives, and its repercussions would echo long after he made one of the greatest mistakes of his life. 

It was Lily's family who would take Severus with them that first year to Diagon Ally, and later to Platform Nine and 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts Express, and would pick him up again the next summer, becoming a tradtion that would continue even after the two were Sorted into transitionally rival houses; Gryffindor for Lily and Slytherin for Severus, a division that would fail to put a damper on their friendship despite the pressure exerted on both of them by their house-mates due to the long standing rivalry between the houses. It was not until their fifth year after he had been publicly humiliated yet again by James Potter and the Marauders that he in his anger called Lily a Mudblood that their friendship finally died. Though he made many attempts to repair the friendship they were all unsuccessful, and in his pain and despair he was easy pickings for Tom Riddle and his Death-Eaters who were more than willing to take advantage of his weakness and offer him the support to get his Potions Master after Graduation if he agreed to serve Riddle.

Though he was less than thrilled with the cost when it became apparent later Severus none-the-less stayed true to his oath, even bringing Tom part of a prophecy that told of one who would have the power to defeat him, an action that would eventually lead to his return to the light when Tom went after the Potters, and by extension Lilly who Severus still considered to be a sister. He begged Tom to spare her, but not trusting him to keep his word he went to Albus Dumbledore and begged him to save Lily, and by extension her husband and son, offering his services as a spy; something that would of led to a long painful death if he had been discovered.

Unfortunately for Lily's son, they trusted in the long person and although Tom did offer her the chance to step aside and save herself she refused offering her own life in exchange for her sons. This sacrifice saved her son but was the final step to turning Severus into the bitter man he was when Harry started at Hogwarts ten years later. Blinded by his grief and despair he saw only James Potter's son and the reason his sister died and Lily's son and another child growing up in an unloving and borderline abusive household. Despite this he saved Harry's Life repeatedly over his Hogwarts career, even standing up to his greatest fear during Harry's third year.

The '96-'97 School year was another eventful one for Severus as during the summer before hand Albus had come to him for help with an object that had already cursed him; a curse that would of killed him in a mater of days if not for Severus's assistance but even that only bought Albus a year at most. Knowing he was going to die, and that Tom had tasked a student with killing him as punishment for the failure of the students' father Dumbledore arranged for Severus to help with an assisted suicide to spare the student and ensure Severus's own spot with Tom was unimpeachable. A task he succeeded with, but unfortunately due to Albus's obsession with secrets no one else knew and all thought him a traitor.

Following Tom's successful, if short-lived, takeover of Wizarding Brittan Severus was named Headmaster of Hogwarts and acted as best he was able to shield the students from the depravities of the Carrow Twins, as well as secreting the Sword of Gryffindor out the castle and into the hands of the Golden Trio to assist them in killing Tom for good. It was during the final battle that, in the mistaken belief that killing him would give Tom the power to kill Harry and end the Resistance once and for all that Tom ordered his familiar to kill Severus. With his final moments he provided Harry with memories containing the knowledge he needed to end Tom, and than died looking into Harry's eyes; Lily's eyes.

Remember Severus Snape, Potions Master, Slytherin, War Hero.  



End file.
